


Our Little World

by Onikotsu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Spanking, older Danny, sub!Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onikotsu/pseuds/Onikotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on Danny’s lunch break that his phone buzzed with an incoming text and with a small apologetic smile to his co-worker Daniel looked down at it. It was from Vlad and there was the usual mix of apprehension that something was the matter and little warm glow of knowing that he was important enough to Vlad for his lover to take a minute out of his hectic day at work to text him. The message just read, “Come to the apartment tonight.”</p><p>Or the one where Danny and Vlad have a dom/sub relationship when Vlad needs to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little World

It was on Danny’s lunch break that his phone buzzed with an incoming text and with a small apologetic smile to his co-worker Daniel looked down at it. It was from Vlad and there was the usual mix of apprehension that something was the matter and little warm glow of knowing that he was important enough to Vlad for his lover to take a minute out of his hectic day at work to text him. The message just read, “Come to the apartment tonight.”

Danny sighed and his coworker asked, “Is something the matter?” as Danny texted back to let him know he had gotten the message and would be there.

“Nah, just my boyfriend having a hard day at work.” It was the truth too. It was an unassuming text to anyone else but in sent a shiver of excitement down Danny’s spine. Though their penthouse was technically an apartment they never referred to it as the apartment, no that title was saved for another place, the place they went when Vlad needed to get away from everything he was to everyone. On one hand Danny hated it because he knew it meant that Vlad was having one of those days where he was a step away from breaking down. But on the other it was always a relief each time Vlad trusted him to help him. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur and though Danny had gotten all the work done that he needed to on the formulas he had been miles away in his mind, planning for what was to come that evening. If anyone had asked Danny what Vlad Masters was into when he was younger he might have said kinky stuff, but he would have definitely assumed that Vlad would be the one giving the spanking or whatever other things a teenager thought were kinky. Vlad had always seemed so in control and it had only been once their relationship changed, becoming two people who could antagonistically work together, then allies, and then lovers that he had come to understand the other man. 

Vlad was someone who took on a lot of responsibilities and loved the prestige that came with them. But he often didn’t know when to stop if something was too much for him. He needed someone to order him to stop, not just ask. He needed someone; he needed Daniel, to make him stop. And Daniel could do that for him, he was one of the few beings stronger than Vlad and he was the only one of those that Vlad trusted. So when his workday was done he headed for the apartment instead of home. 

Their apartment was an unassuming thing in the middle of the city, in a nice enough building that the walls were thick. Though Daniel had the suspicion that Vlad had decided that wasn’t enough and had bought the apartments on either side of them as well because he had never seen anyone coming or going from them. But whatever Vlad needed to let himself go for a few hours. There were no traces of who they were in the apartment, no photos of them, nothing but what they would need on nights like these. Or weekends like these sometimes, though he hoped that Vlad wasn’t in that bad a shape. He hadn’t seemed like he was that morning but sometimes if the day had been particularly bad and Vlad had been hiding some build up from him then he needed more than just a one evening session. 

Danny ordered them pizza and breadsticks from the place down the street, wanting to make sure that Vlad got some hot food in him. The pizza had just barely gotten there before Vlad was opening the door, pausing to take off his shoes. Danny waited for him in the living room, sometimes Vlad needed to take a moment before completely giving into what he needed and had been so long without. 

The leather of Vlad’s collar was warming in Danny’s hand as his thumb rubbed along its butter smooth surface. Vlad had asked for him to have it custom made and offered to pay for it but Danny had thought that this was sometimes he needed to take care of completely by himself. The only mark on the medium black band besides a D ring in the front and the buckle on the back, both a muted silver, was the stiches, which were done in the closest green he could get to his own ecto-energy. Vlad was already giving up so much pride just putting it on that he didn’t want to make it showy. 

Vlad came into the small living room and Daniel could see the stress he was carrying in the lines of his shoulders and how tense his neck was. He got up from the couch and went over to him, kissing him gently, hand coming up to the side of his face to stroke his thumb along his jawbone. “Hey, I got pizza, you want to talk first?” 

Once the collar went on there was no outside world for Vlad to think about, there was nothing but the two of them. Vlad shook his head and reached one hand out to rest gently against the collar, silently asking for it. Danny nodded and drew himself up slightly, accepting the mantle of control as he fastened the collar around Vlad’s pale neck, undoing his tie and collar before holding his hair out of the way so it wouldn’t get caught in the buckle. Vlad had admitted that he always felt self-conscious when the collar first went on so he gently took his hand and led him over to the couch for pizza. But when Vlad tried to sit on the couch he tsked, “No, you haven’t earned furniture privileges yet, sit on the floor.” 

Vlad frowned. “I am not an animal Daniel.” Then he sat on the couch, primly crossing his ankles. Danny sat down right next to him and pushed him off the couch and onto the floor as if he hadn’t even said anything. He hooked his fingers into the D-ring to make sure that he stayed there, watching him for a moment before Vlad stopped making even the slightest struggle. He pet his fingers through silvery hair and undid his hair tie so that it flowed down his shoulders. “Much better, now are you hungry?” 

Vlad nodded, still frowning, and Danny reached into the box for the first slice of pizza, black olives and pepperoni, Vlad’s favorite. He held it out for him and Vlad reached for it with his hands. Danny pulled it away. “No, I’m feeding you tonight Vlad.” 

Vlad nodded, “Alright.” He was always so quiet in the beginning, working so hard to let his mind ease into it and Daniel let him be even if it was slightly unnerving. He had grown used to the constant banter of their home, with both of them always working to get the last word. But tonight was about Vlad, about letting him find an escape and if he was quiet while doing so then Danny would just have to let him be that way. 

He filled the silence himself as he fed Vlad the pizza, holding it for him, talking about constellations and the physics of stars igniting. He barely stopped himself from gesturing with the hand that was holding Vlad’s food a couple of times. It was only after Vlad had eaten several pieces that he started eating himself, dipping the breadsticks into sauce as Vlad laid his head against his knee, eyes closing as he yawned. 

He could see the tension slowly starting to relax in his shoulders and smiled, finishing off the last of his breadsticks. “Vlad my fingers are a bit messy, could you help me out with that.” He held his fingers close to Vlad’s face and Vlad leaned forward slightly as he lapped at his fingers, a quick dart of his tongue before he was looking up at Daniel to see if that was what he wanted. Daniel smiled at him and nodded. Vlad gave a tiny smile in return and continued lapping at his fingers. When he sucked his fingers into his mouth Danny made a noise of appreciation as that wet heat greedily took in all of the digits offered. “Looks like you’re still hungry for something hm?” 

Vlad was just about to open his mouth to reply when a cellphone ringtone rang out. For a moment of panic Danny thought it was his, even though he swore he had turned it off as he entered the apartment. But then he realized that it was a ringtone that he didn’t even have on his phone and looked down to see Vlad looking nervously away. His lips thinned as he held out his hand. “Give me your cellphone.”

Vlad fidgeted. “I’m sure it’s nothing, I’ll ignore it.” But Danny knew that wasn’t the truth, cellphones were contact with the outside world and a distraction from what he was attempting to achieve here. 

He frowned. “Vlad you know the rules. Give me it.” 

There was a bit of a whine in his voice as he said, “I’m sorry I just forgot.” And the whine was at least reassurance that Vlad hadn’t been jarred from their game too badly. 

He stroked along Vlad’s hair once to soothe him. “I forgive you, but you’re still getting punished.” Especially since he still hadn’t handed it over. 

Finally the sleek cellphone was in his hand and he turned it off before standing and heading to put it in Vlad’s coat pocket in the hallway. When Vlad went to rise to his own feet Danny told him, “Stay.” Letting his annoyance show in his voice. Vlad Masters went through his days with people who were either too afraid to show their annoyance with him or who did it in backbiting ways with a smile on their faces. Vlad had admitted that he appreciated how honest Danny always was with him, even when it wasn’t something he wanted to hear particularly. 

Vlad’s head bowed as he stayed where he was and Danny turned on his heel. He took a few minutes longer that really needed to put the phone away, giving Vlad a few moments to squirm. He glanced down at the shoes stored by the door and tried to decide whether he should slip into the dress shoes that he kept here just for nights like these. He preferred to be bare foot but Vlad reacted so beautifully to the sight of dress shoes, becoming just a tad bit more desperate to please. He decided to slip them on, doing up the laces snuggly. 

The living room had small throw rugs to make things more comfortable for Vlad when he was on the floor but Danny used what hardwood there was to his advantage, letting the soles of his shoes tap smartly against it and watching as Vlad’s back straightened as he watched him approach. “So what should your punishment be for bringing the outside world into our domicile?”

He pouted, lips wet from being licked and Daniel could see the little signs of them being abused throughout the day from Vlad biting at them from stress. “I didn’t mean to.” When they weren’t in this apartment, this game between the two of them he would have accepted that apology, kissed him and told him it was no big deal, because everyone made mistakes and letting them slide was pretty easy. But Vlad needed to be held to his mistakes here, needed the punishment that came from them in a way that Danny couldn’t personally understand. 

He couldn’t stop himself from stroking soothingly at his jaw. “I know, but actions have consequences darling and you’ve been bad and sloppy. Do you think I deserve a sloppy pet?” God that flinch always made him feel guilty. 

Vlad shook his head quickly. “No, you deserve the best, because you’re the strongest.” It wasn’t the healthiest mindset but it was one that Vlad had cultivated for years as a self-validation for whatever he did because for so long he had been the strongest. 

In everyday life he would have reminded him that that wasn’t true but the world of the apartment operated by different rules, ones that made sense to Vlad and let him relax. He bent to kiss his forehead and enjoyed how he leaned up into it. “That’s right. Come on then, across my lap.” Vlad was becoming more eager to please now, almost scrambling o do as he was told and soon he had a lapful of him. He let his hand ghost slowly over the fine fabric of his slacks as he told him, “Now, ten for not leaving your phone in your coat pocket and 20 for the two times you refused to give it to me make 30. Is that clear?” 

He nodded and squirmed a bit at the touch, his long fingers digging into the couch cushions. “Yes sir, should I count?” 

“Yes, I think that’s a very good idea.” He loved listening to Vlad’s voice as it got breathier and excited, loved the proof that Vlad was slowly getting more and more desperate. “Lift your hips a little.” When Vlad had obeyed he reached under him to undo his pants and pushed them down to his knees, whistling appreciatively at the silky pink panties he had on. He didn’t know what he liked the idea of more, Vlad stopping by their house beforehand and changing into them or him wearing them throughout the day. 

He groped Vlad through the fabric and listened to him whine. “What a pretty little pet I have in my lap, all beautiful long hair and silky surprises. It’s good being the strongest.” To be the one that Vlad did this sort of thing for, that he gave himself over to completely. It was almost a struggle to pull his hand away from fondling him and he mentally echoed Vlad’s little sound of disappointment even as he gave him a smart smack on the ass for it. “Hey now, we could have already had your hot mouth around my cock if you hadn’t been bad.” 

Vlad moaned and ground himself against his lap. “Please, please when my punishment is done can I have that?” 

Dan grabbed his hip to make him stop grinding, it felt so good against him and he needed to focus. He let his finger play along Vlad’s lip as he asked, “Have what?” Like he needed clarification, but he wanted to see if Vlad was to the point already where he could say things that were filthy. 

His face and ears flushed as he lapped at his fingers, struggling to get closer so he could suck them into his mouth before Danny pulled them away. “What you just said, I want that, I want to make you feel good.” Well it was a little disappointing that they weren’t to that point yet but he hadn’t really expected him to be either. The man could threaten in graphic, painful detail if he was in a foul mood but in this he stuttered and blushed. 

He gave him a little pat on the head. “Mmm well maybe later if you’re able to ask properly for it.” And then he brought on of his broad, strong hands down on Vlad’s ass. Vlad yelped but managed to start the count. His skin was so lily white it didn’t take more than a moment for it to start flushing with blood and heat. He loved the way Vlad’s voice hitched as he counted, how each hit pushed Vlad close against him and how Vlad’s erection never flagged. 

At twenty he took a bit of a break, stroking his fingers lightly over the abused skin, fingertips barely touching it and listening to the breathy noises Vlad made in response. “You’re being so good for me Vlad, keeping the count so well.” His thumb teased at the edge of his hole, pushing in just slightly but it was enough to make Vlad jerk and whine low in his throat. He chuckled and went back to spanking him, enjoying the yelp of shock he got from Vlad. When it was all over he stroked the skin that was pinking ever so nicely and cooed to him, “Would you like a little treat Vlad?”

He got such an eager nod that he took the chance and told him, “Ask properly.” 

“Yes I would like a treat, Master.” There was always a little breathy noise before he called him Master and at first he had thought that meant that Vlad didn’t like calling him that, but over time he had realized it was because he couldn’t really believe that he actually could call him that, that he was getting what he had always dreamed about. 

“Good job, now on your knees.” As Vlad hastened to obey Danny got a rather horrible idea and had to stop the evil little smirk from crossing his face as he waited until Vlad started reaching for the buckle of his belt. He tsked and swatted his hands away. “What’re you doing? Your treat is having the chance to be on your knees in front of me, stop acting like you deserve anything you spoiled brat.”

Vlad pouted, knowing that he had tricked him and forgetting exactly how little control he had of this entire evening. “But, I thought… I’m not spoiled!”

Danny frowned down at him in disappointment. “You’re talking back, are you looking or another spanking?” The arguing just proved that he needed to go through with what he was thinking, that Vlad still needed more work to take him apart and make him feel powerless.

“No but… Master.” He whined the last word, proving Danny’s point that he was a brat but Danny just gave him a gentle slap to the face, not even enough to move his head as Vlad continued, “Master please? I really want to make you feel good.” He licked his lips and started to try and work him with liquid blue eyes, but Danny wasn’t his father, he hadn’t ever believed those for a minute. “You take such good care of me and I want to show you how good I can be for you.” 

He relaxed back into the cushions, looking down at him with an almost bored expression. “Prove it, but no touching with your hands.”

Vlad nodded and with a determined look on his face he leaned forward to nuzzle the bulge in Danny’s pants, whining for it like it really was a treat. It was always so nice when Vlad started to beg, little noises giving way to words, asking for him, please, please, please, telling him that he was a good boy who deserved the treat. 

It was even better to pull his head away and tell him no. The look on Vlad’s face of crushed disappointment was heady after years of fighting him and never managing to feel like he had completely won. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave him a little shake before tugging him away further so he could stand, hand going to loop in the D-ring to pull him along. “Come on Vlad, time to head to the bedroom.” And that got him up off his knees where he had been trying to stubbornly stay. 

Once they were in the bedroom Dan ordered him, “Strip.” and watched as Vlad shifted on his feet, nervous as he started undoing his tie. Vlad was prone to squirming, which Daniel thought was adorable. It was as if the gaze of a 24 year old was more threatening than that of his board of directors. Because Daniel had seen him at one of those meetings and he was an elegant, bold creature there. Vlad at his work was a man who had no fear, no hesitance. 

But in Daniel’s bed? In his bed he looked at him nervously before stripping off any of his clothes as if asking silently to be allowed to keep them on, to hide behind them. There was something delightful about the idea of Vlad with his pants around his thighs being fucked into the wall but in the end Danny knew that wasn’t what he really needed. What Vlad needed was to be stripped down of his armor completely. 

When Vlad was bare he circled him, inspecting him before draping himself over the smaller man’s back, grinding his cock against his ass with a moan of approval. “God I can’t wait to fuck you, I think we’ll just go with the leash tonight, get on your hands and knees of the bed.” 

Some nights he ordered Vlad to ride him while putting enough force on the grip of his hips to make it a struggle for him. Those nights he mocked him and commented on how eager and willing he was to fight to impale himself on him, what a slut he was to want cock so bad he was willing to fight for it. Other nights he tied Vlad up until he couldn’t move a muscle and rode him, using his body the same way he would a toy, practically ignoring Vlad as he took his pleasure from him. 

Both of those techniques were effective when there had been a lot of build up, Vlad getting snippier and more and more wrapped up in who he was supposed to be and more and more miserable as a result. But not tonight, tonight he wanted to let Vlad know that he didn’t need to think about a thing, that he was safe and loved and all he needed to do was exist. 

Having learned his lesson earlier Vlad made sure to say, “Thank you Master, you’re so good to me, thank you.” Worried that what he needed would be taken away if he didn’t behave himself and acted spoiled. 

Danny smiled at him and let his eyes rake over his form, perfectly presented on his hands and knees before clipping the leash to the headboard and the other end to Vlad’s collar, as if he would try and run away. He enjoyed the act of preparing him, listening as Vlad’s breathing picked up at the pleasure that was not nearly enough for him. 

When he had decided he was prepared enough he gently pushed in, moaning at the feeling of Vlad’s body welcoming him before he started to move, fucking deep into Vlad, hands grabbing his hips to control everything a little better as he made sure that Vlad enjoyed himself. Vlad moaned and just let himself be taken, making little begging noises for him and whimpers of pleasure. 

Any other night he would have been worried about how little Vlad was participating but tonight everything was under his control and Vlad was just giving in. When Daniel put a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed Vlad let himself go, let him pin him further into the mattress, moaning with his face pressed against the sheets that his hands were clenched in. His noises, helpless and open only increased as Danny kept at it, hitting his sweet spot as often as he could. 

Finally Vlad came, wailing Danny’s name as he did so, body clenching around Danny. He tangled their fingers together, holding onto Vlad in all the ways that he knew how as he finished himself off into Vlad who was just starting to whine in a manner that told Danny that he was getting over sensitive. When his hips stilled he pulled out and flopped onto his side, dragging Vlad with him to be pressed against his chest as he felt the shivers rolling through him, rubbing his back as he let him rise gently back into himself, hopefully feeling better, but it would be Vlad’s decision of when to take off the collar. 

Danny continued to rub his hand along Vlad’s back and ever so slowly Vlad started talking, the endorphin rush from the sex and feeling taken care of, loved and protected easing the words that otherwise would get stuck in Vlad’s throat. Daniel listened and when there were pauses he murmured gently to get him to continue. He had no way to protect Vlad throughout the day no mater how much he wanted to but he could make it easier for Vlad to bear what he felt he had to throughout the day and that was enough.


End file.
